


through the dark

by ThankYouMerlin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D Day, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThankYouMerlin/pseuds/ThankYouMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The blindfold?" Niall asked. "Why?" </p>
<p>Louis knelt on the edge of the bed. "Well, Liam seemed to like them so much today." </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>the one where Liam gets blindfolded by his bandmates</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>the one where I'm actually Casey's best friend because I write her fic at 3:00 on the morning after sitting through a seven hour livestream</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the dark

**Author's Note:**

> .

"Look what I nicked." Louis' smile was smug as he stood in front of the boys where they were gathered on Harry's hotel bed. He kept his hands behind his back, waiting until he had all four of his boys' attention before bringing out the blindfolds they'd used earlier in the day during the livestream. 

"The blindfold?" Niall asked. "Why?" 

Louis knelt on the edge of the bed. "Well, Liam seemed to like them so much today." 

"Me?" Liam questioned. "Zayn wore them too." 

"Yeah, but I hated it, bro," Zayn said, tucking Harry closer against his side. "I don't like not being able to see." 

"Besides, Liam," Louis went on, "You _liked it_ liked it." 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Liam said defensively, trying to fight off his blush. Niall's hand came out to touch his cheek then. 

"Your face is all hot," Niall said, tilting his head to the side like he was curious. 

"Come off it, Liam." Louis rolled his eyes. "It's not like that costume of yours left anything to the imagination." 

"It's okay, Li," Harry chimed in, reaching across Zayn to tug at Liam's shirt. "Nothing wrong with it." 

If possible, Liam turned redder.  
Louis climbed his way up the bed to straddle Liam's hips. "What do you say, Liam? Want to give the blindfold another go?"

Liam swallowed, looking around at his boys. Zayn had his eyebrows raised, clearly interested, but when Liam met his eyes, they went soft and Liam knew that if he said no, Zayn would be the first one to back down and take his side. He looked at Harry, whose face was open, no judgement anywhere to be found. But that was always how Harry was. Not to mention Harry was usually the one into the more kinky stuff so he knew better than anyone what it was like to be in Liam's position right now. 

He looked to his left and saw Niall, who he knew would do whatever Liam was comfortable with no matter what. And if Liam said no, Niall would just shrug and move on from it, distract Louis with kisses and give Liam time to process. Finally, Liam looked up at Louis, who was staring down at him intently, clearly wondering just how far he could push Liam in this kind of situation. This was new for them, Liam agreeing to give up any semblance of control, but it was something he thought he might like. And he trusted these boys more than anyone in the world. 

"Yeah." Liam squeezed his eyes closed as he confessed this. "Yeah, I do." 

Louis leaned down then and kissed Liam firmly on the mouth. "That's my boy." 

"I thought I was your boy." Harry pouted. 

"You're my _good_ boy," Louis answered back. "Aren't you?" 

Harry grinned at that, leaning back into where Zayn was rubbing at his scalp. 

"But tonight isn't about you, Harold," Louis continued, turning his focus back on Liam. "Tonight is about our Liam here. Up you get." 

With that Louis rolled off of Liam and onto Niall, who just laughed and pushed Louis off until he was standing by the bed. 

"Everyone up," Louis commanded and they all acquiesced easily enough. Louis put a hand to Liam's chest when he tried to get up off the bed completely though. "Not you, Li. Just sit here on the edge, yeah?" 

"Okay," Liam said and he could feel himself growing hard in his trousers when he thought of what Louis had in store for him. He sat on the edge of the bed, feet planted firmly on the floor, hands folded neatly in his lap the way Harry did whenever they did something like this with him. When Louis went to move away, Liam grabbed his wrist. "Slow, though, okay? I'm still not... I'm still not sure." 

"Of course, Li," Zayn was the one to answer. "We're not going to do anything you don't like or want." 

"And you can always use the safeword," Harry added. 

"We've got you, mate," Niall leaned in to squeeze Liam's shoulder. 

Louis pulled his wrist out of Liam's grasp then, crawling behind Liam on the bed to tie the blindfold on securely. "Besides, I was thinking tonight would be more like a game. Like one of the things we did today but a little less viewer friendly." 

No one spoke as Louis climbed back off the bed, waiting for him to continue the way that they knew he would. Louis loved to build the tension with dramatic pauses. "We're all gonna kiss you and you have to guess who it is." 

"And if I get it wrong?" Liam croaked out after a minute. 

"Well, we'll figure out how to punish you on a different night," Louis said simply and Liam almost wished he could see him. He can imagine though, what Louis looks like right now, arms crossed and head tilted, studying Liam. "Sound good?" 

Liam couldn't do anything but nod, fully hard in his trousers now and breath coming shallow. 

"Great," Louis' voice sounded pleased and Liam was maybe starting to understand why Harry liked this so much. It was so easy to just slip into the role of wanting to please Louis. It wasn’t that different from any other day, to be honest. And Liam had always had to work harder than the others to please Louis, was still sometimes surprised when Louis would shoot him a proud smile or congratulate him on a good joke. It feels good, the way Louis' approval feels running down his spine and straight to his dick right now. "Now try to be better at this than you were during that quiz with Jerry Springer, Liam. Your own dog, honestly." 

Liam grinned and felt a hand come up and stroke along his jawline. The fingers tap twice at his chin and Liam hears the unspoken command in that. 

“Again?” He asks, tilting his head a bit to expose more of his jawline to whoever it was. The fingers return, pressing a bit harder this time and Liam concentrates in how they feel. He tries to remember how they would have felt touching the rest of his body. They’re rough; too thin to be Zayn or Louis’. “Niall?” he guesses. 

“Very good,” Niall whispers, leaning in to press a quick kiss beneath Liam’s ear, making Liam shudder. 

No one touches him for a few minutes and Liam shifts, anxious for when the next touch will come. He knows they’re all still in the room, can hear them breathing and brushing up against each other every so often. 

The next touch comes in the form of fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist, pads of someone’s fingers pressed into Liam’s pulse point there. 

“Zayn,” Liam guessed immediately and gets a hum of approval for it. “Too easy. Zayn has a thing for wrists.” 

“He’s not wrong,” Harry said when Zayn let out a noise of protest. 

Silence falls again and Liam is so on edge his muscles are starting to cramp up. 

“Breathe, Liam,” Harry was suddenly saying in his ear. “Babe? Babe, I need you to breathe for me. Just in and out, come on, Li.” 

Liam did as Harry said, taking a deep breath in and letting it out on a shiver as he felt a few of his muscles loosen. He hadn’t even realized he’d been holding his breath. 

“He was trying to listen,” Harry was saying to the others. “Weren’t you?”

It took Liam a second to realize that Harry was talking to him considering he couldn’t see who Harry was looking at. He nodded at Harry’s words, realizing that that was exactly what he had been trying to do. 

“No, don’t,” Liam heard Harry’s voice come again. “If we’re all touching him at once, it could get overwhelming.” Harry’s hand came up to rest solidly at the middle of Liam’s back, rubbing soft circles there. “Liam? Just tell us when you’re ready to go again, okay? Or if you want to stop. Either is fine.”

“Just…Just a minute, I think,” Liam told him, voice quiet. “I’ll be alright in just a minute.” 

“Take your time, love.” And that’s Zayn, voice soothing and low, accent thick. 

Liam took a minute to just breathe, in and out. “Okay. I think I’m good. Yeah. Thanks, Haz.”

Harry just brushes a quick kiss to Liam’s shoulder and it sears through the fabric before he pulls away. 

There’s silence again and Liam focuses on his breathing still until a hand presses against the nape of his neck. Two fingers come under Liam’s chin, pressing it up and tilting his head back, exposing his throat. And it’s almost too easy to guess, “Louis,” and be right. The hands are too small to be anyone else’s, really. 

Louis’ hand squeezes the nape of Liam’s neck to let him know that he got it right and then Louis is gone. 

Harry’s next. Liam can tell because his hands are the biggest, fingers long as they trail across his forehead and down the sides of his face. He can also tell because Harry’s movements are more sure in their pattern, more to soothe than to add to the game. Liam is so, so grateful to have Harry here. To have someone who has been where he is right now. 

“Haz,” Liam choked out his guess and Harry’s hands sweep across his brow one last time before he pulls away. 

“Good, Li,” Louis praised. Liam sat a bit taller under the attention and he hears Niall chuckle lightly. 

Silence fell, stretching longer than any of the other times and, to be honest, Liam isn’t even sure if the boys are still in the room with him. 

They hadn't left, apparently, because one of them is suddenly kissing Liam. Whoever it is has chapped lips. Liam parted his lips a bit and ran his tongue along the other person's lips. The other person hummed, parting their lips to let Liam's tongue in. Their tongues only just curled together when the other person pulled away. 

Liam tried to think, licked his lips for a trace of something that would give him a hint to whose lips had just been against his, but thinking was so hard. His head felt all heavy and thick and he was so turned on it was bordering on painful. He remembered Harry's words from before and breathed: in and out. In and out. It cleared his head a bit. 

"Harry?" he guessed. Harry had been complaining earlier that evening about how his lips were really chapped from whatever new thing Lou had been using on them.

"Very good, babe," Harry said, voice slow and pleased. 

There was no waiting this time. As soon as Harry finished speaking there was another pair of lips pressing insistently at Liam's, biting at his lips and then licking over them quickly to soothe. Just as suddenly as the lips had arrived, they were gone. 

"Fuck, let me think," Liam said, breathing ragged. It hadn't been long enough for Liam to even begin to guess who it was. Short and sharp, almost more pain than pleasure. "Louis?"

"Wrong." And that was Louis, sounding unbelievably smug. "Got it wrong, Payno, know what that means?" 

"I get punished," Liam answered sheepishly, the words feeling weird in his mouth though he's heard Harry say them loads of times before. 

"That's right, love," Louis' said, voice dripping with a smirk. 

"But not until tomorrow," Niall cut in, "and only if it's okay with you, Li." 

Liam just nodded, the feeling of shame blooming in his chest. He had gotten it wrong. He had let Louis down, lost the game. There was part of him that wanted to cry. 

"Can I try again?" He asked instead. "Whoever that just was, can they kiss me again? I'll do better this time, I promise." 

There's no answer, but then the same lips from before are back on Liam's, kissing him the same way, biting into his lower lip though there's no soothing swipe of the tongue this time. The lips are gone again, too soon, and Liam focuses. 

"Zayn," Liam said and he doesn't know why he didn't realize it the first time around. "Zayn."

"Good job," Zayn whispered next to Liam's ear, kissing him on the mouth one more time. 

"Only me and Louis left, Payno," Niall said then. "Think you can tell us apart?" 

Liam rolls his shoulders then squares them, determination filling out his form. "Yes."

Louis just laughed. "We'll see about that."

From the minute Niall's lips touched his, Liam knew it was him. There's something inherently _Niall_ in the way that Niall kissed. Maybe it was the way the corners of his mouth were still struggling to turn up into a smile even while he pressed his lips to Liam's. 

Liam broke the kiss this time, leaning back to say, "Niall," voice every bit as smug as Louis' had been earlier. 

"Which means," Liam said after Niall had confirmed that it was, indeed, him and backed away. Liam could hear someone moving closer to the bed, but he could also hear Harry and Zayn talking in quiet voices somewhere else in the room. "That _you_ are Louis." 

"Yes," Louis breathed out against Liam's mouth before closing the distance between their lips, kissing Liam soft and thoroughly. 

Louis pushed at Liam's shoulders until Liam got the hint and lay back on the bed. Louis laid down so that they were chest to chest and kept kissing Liam. It was an interesting experience, having all this weight pressing you down and not being able to see it. Liam thought that maybe he should be panicking a little bit more than he is, but it's _Louis_ and he can still hear the other lads in the room, knows none of them would ever let anything bad happen to him, so he just lies there and enjoys it.

Louis' weight was suddenly gone. "Move up on the bed, Li. Slide all the way up until you're lying on the pillows." 

Liam followed Louis' instructions without hesitation, going wherever Louis' hands guided him as he positioned Liam against the pillows how he wanted him. 

"Zayn, could you take care of Liam's trousers and pants please?" Louis called out. "I think it's high time we gave Liam a reward for doing so well."

Liam felt pressure at his navel, felt where the button dug just the tiniest bit into his skin before it popped free. He was acutely aware of his jeans growing loose around his hips as Zayn undid the zip. Then his jeans and pants were gone and his cock was springing up to tap against his stomach and Liam let out a groan at how good it felt not to have a zip pressing against his dick anymore. 

"One of the other boys is going to suck you off, now," Louis murmured in Liam's ear and Liam's whole body shivered. "Let's see if you can guess which, yeah?"

"Yeah," Liam agreed, knowing they would need to hear it. He had told Louis he wanted to take it slow and Louis was pushing, testing Liam's boundaries. But that's always how Louis had been and Liam liked the person that Louis had helped to make him be, so he let Louis push. It wasn't like he didn't want to get sucked off, either. "Yes, please, yes."

"Are you sure?" Louis asked then. "You said you wanted to go slow. And I said we'd do just kissing." 

"I'm good, Lou," Liam's voice was close to pleading. "I'm good, I promise. I want this." 

Louis didn't say anything to Liam directly after that, but Liam could hear him whispering to Harry. 

"Liam." That's Harry's voice now. "Liam, I want you to listen to me, okay? Just for a second. I know that right now you think you want to get sucked off and I mean, who can blame you? But I need you to stop and think about why you want to get sucked off. Is it what you really want or what you think we want? Because it needs to be what you want, Liam."

Liam doesn't even hesitate. "Fuck, I want it, Harry. I want it so bad. And I want you guys to want it too, but mostly it's just me. I just want to come." 

There were more whispers after that, a hand coming up to card through Liam's hair softly while he waited. 

"'s just me," Zayn's voice said into Liam's ear. "Wanted to remind you that we're still here, that we're still paying attention to you." 

"I wish someone would pay attention to my dick," Liam grumbled. Zayn let out a burst of laughter. 

And then suddenly Zayn is gone and someone is paying attention to his dick. Liam can't be sure it's Zayn though, because the others had stopped speaking as well. The only person it can't be is Louis, who hasn't moved from where he's pressed against Liam's side after manhandling him on the bed. 

"It's Harry," Liam gasped out after a minute. Harry was the only one of them that could take them all the way down on the first go. Everyone else had to work up to it. "It's Haz." 

"Very, very good, Liam," Niall's voice is husky. "Absolutely fantastic, babe."

"If only you could see." Louis' lips brushed up against Liam's ear, making Liam let out a _whoosh_ of air even as he tried to suck in a sharp breath as Harry’s throat fluttered around his cock. "Zayn's got Niall up against the wall, is on his knees for him." Liam whined. 

"But that's nothing compared to what's going to happen tomorrow night," Louis said, ignoring Liam's whine. "Tomorrow when we get to punish you, yeah? Think I'll have Zayn suck you off first, he's doing such a good job on Niall, Li, -- _Christ_ it's too bad you can't see -- then have Niall get you all worked up again. You know how he likes to tease. He's smiling at me now, seems like he likes the idea of teasing you. 

"And then, when you're nice and hard again for us, I'm going to have Harry ride you until you're begging to come. But I won't let you, not yet. I'll just keep having him take you right to the edge and leave you there until you don't want anything more in the world than to just come."

"What about you?" Liam managed to ask around a moan as Harry flicked his tongue against the crown of Liam's dick. 

"Well, Liam," Louis' voice was so, so dirty, "I'm going to come down your throat and then kiss you clean, so you never forget what my lips feel like ever again." 

And with that, Liam came, hips bucking up off of the bed and a long loud groan escaping his lips. 

"Fuck." Liam heard Niall say and then a grunt that meant he'd come as well. He knows that Zayn won't be far behind then, Niall is very good at making sure his partner gets off before giving in to the satisfied feeling that always comes after orgasm. 

"Want me to do you, Lou?" Harry's voice drifted up from where he was still between Liam's legs. Liam could hear the rhythmic sound of skin against skin, knew that Harry was getting himself off. 

"I'm good, Haz." Louis answered. "Nearly there, anyways." 

There was no more talking after that, just panting and gasps. Harry ended up coming across Liam's stomach. He apologized by licking it all of afterwards. Louis let out a sigh soon after Harry, signaling that he had come as well. The bed dipped where Niall and Zayn climbed on a few seconds later and Liam knew that that meant that Zayn had come as well. 

"Can you..." Liam trailed off, but Louis knew exactly what he wanted. Always knew exactly what all of them wanted or needed, sometimes before they even did. 

"Course, babe," Louis answered and then the blindfold was gone and Liam looked around at four happy, but wary faces. 

"That was great," Liam assured them. "Maybe not something I want to do all the time, but... It was really great. Thank you."

They all kissed him goodnight after that, (Zayn muttering something along the lines of "how dare you think I was Louis, I kiss way better than fucking _Louis_ ") and they fall asleep curled together, blindfold held tightly in Louis' fist.


End file.
